Breaking away
by Teamedward27
Summary: Takes place a little over 6 years after breaking dawn


I stood very still in the open doorway to my daughters room I knew that if I made even the slightest noise she would awaken and be angry with me for watching her but I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful face her bronze hair trailed down to the floor longer then it had been even the day before she was getting so big she was only 6 years old and yet she was already living in the body of a 16 yr old I knew she wouldn't grow much more her face would never mature just as mines wouldn't but I still cringed at the thought of her being so mentally mature  
I could read her every thought I knew how she looked at the world how she looked at her family and most of all how she looked at Jacob black she was so much more mature than even that mongrel mentally he was 23 but he also wouldn't age past the 16 years he was stuck at since he had become a shape shifter  
he would not age until he choose to which in his case I assumed he never would now that he was inprinted on a immortal creature my daughter rennesme  
she thought about him often and lately her thoughts had become more intense worst then ever she had grown past the stage of looking at him as a guardian long ago then she had seen him as a brother then a best friend and now she was starting to look at him as her future  
she knew she was his future knew that he would be stuck to her for the rest of there life's that he would never be able to look or feel about another woman the way he felt about her but she also knew that she had a choice bella and myself had made sure she knew that she didn't have to be with Jake unless she wanted to and that he would understand if she choose not to and he would always be in her life as much or as little as she wanted  
but I already knew her thoughts I already knew she wanted him in her life much more then she let on she always tried to guard these thoughts from me but sometimes she couldn't especially when she slept and I could see her mind clearly through her dreams

I shuddered and turned away I couldn't think about this now not today not now not when she was so close to being fully grown and able to make her choice we had 6 short months left before she stopped growing I walked to the bottom of the spiral staircase and sat down how could I let that THAT! dog even think about coming close to her and oh he did think it even tho he hated himself for it almost as much as I hated him he wanted her to want him he could hardly wait for the dreaded 6 months to pass so she could decide for herself how much she wanted of him

and he knew as I did that she would choose him not because he could see her mind as I did but because he could feel it he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him I felt Bella come up behind me she put her arms around my waste

what are you thinking Edward

I leaned my head back on her shes growing up to fast bella I'm not ready for her to be such an adult

she opened her mind to me and I could feel her anguish over this issue as well even tho bella loved Jacob they had remained best friends through all this she still wasn't sure if she liked the idea of him being with our daughter especially since she would one day have to explain to her that she had once loved Jacob that same way had even kissed him and thought of being with him I closed my thoughts and turned to look at her she smiled sheepishly

sorry I know its hard for you to think about that

I put my hands on her face its ok I want to know everything your thinking about Bella

Bella was the one person who's mind was closed off to me when she had become a vampire and realized her gift of being a shield she had also figured out a way to unshield her mind and open it to me when she choose to I smiled at the thought of hearing her mind for the first time it had pleased me to no end to finally hear her inner thoughts

I put my head on hers what will we do bella how can we keep her away from that life without having her hate us forever

YOU CANT!! I heard Rennesme think very loudly

I looked at bella shes awake and angry we both darted upstairs

goodmonring Edward rennesme

said giving me a stare that would have scared any human and even some none humans

be nice Ren bella scolded her he's only looking out for you we all are

she turned her stare on her mother you don't know what's its like to have him in your head 24/7 he never gives me my privacy even when he promises she pouted the same pout her mother always did when she wanted her way and turned her chocolate brown eyes on me with a pleading look

I don't mean to pry nessie I used the nickname Jacob had given her instead of ren the one her mother had given her I cant help it you know its hard for me to block it out especially when I worry about you so much I just want to keep you safe

I am safe with Jake she screamed in her head

I signed I know that your psychical safe with him as in he would protect you but rennesme do you really want to choose this life the life of a werewolf having him own you

as oppose to what!! she yelled

I felt bella jump not expecting her to use her voice instead of the mental voice she usually choose

would you rather me choose a vampire would you like to make one for me the way you made my mother! she spat at me

my eyes blazed and I felt bella stiffen I worked to make my voice even I know your upset rennesme but that doesn't give you the right to speak to us that way we are still your parents and I wont tolerate that behaviour

Alice flitted in before rennesme could answer morning Edward bella nessie and kissed renesme on the cheek  
whats going on she asked out loud

but her mind was screaming at me back off Edward trust me I saw the flash in her mind nessie and Jacob running away there wedding flashed I closed my eyes trying to block it out

Alice can we have a minute bella asked

sure Alice said but before she left she laid her hand on mines and gave me a sullen look please don't her mind whispered

I sat down on the chair in the corner of her room I'm sorry nessie I don't want to rule over you and force anything on you I just don't want Jacobs's inprinting to force anything on you either

her look softened and she came to kneel infront of me daddy she said Jake would never force anything on me he says the same thing you do that he would except if I choose someone else but you know as well as I do that I don't want someone else I don't want a vampire and I cant have a human but that's not even why I just cant imagine my life with anyone but Jake

bella looked as I felt sick we had never heard rennesma speak these words we knew them cause I picked them from her brain but this was worst

bella fell to her knees beside nessie please sweetheart think this through please don't rush it you don't have to choose right now you don't even have to choose in 6 months just because you'll be grown doesn't mean you need to decide right away she laid her hands on our daughters face please she whispered

rennesme looked from my eyes to her mothers I hate that this hurts you both but iv already chosen I know my options and I know that I she stopped to choose her words and then said what I dreaded hearing I'm in love with Jake

a cry escaped bella before she could stop it and I put my arms around her and lifted her to my lap we held each other for a moment letting the grieve wash over us I could feel rennesmes eyes on us but I couldn't look at her and I couldn't allow her thoughts to intrude my mind I knew I would crack if I did and I knew I didn't want to push her away as Alice had seen when I felt bella calm I opened my eyes and standed us both up

we can discuss this later we wont try to control you nessie I ran my hand through her hair brushed it behind her ear we only want what's best for you we love you you know that right ?

of course I do dad

I pulled bella from the room just as I heard Jacob coming down the road I could kill him I thought she would never know it was me I could hide the body

no bella said I already thought about killing him she would figure it out and hate us

I know I said I looked into her hurting eyes I'm sorry I know this is harder for you

no she said its ok we knew it was coming to this I see the way they look at each other I had no doubt that she would pick him even if it was over us

I tried to look calm as I relayed the message Alice had given me before

but bella's eyes darkened with fear and I thought a little bit of hatred maybe killing him isn't such a bad idea she said

she ran down stairs Jake she called before I could stop her

no bella I yelled after her

she was already out the door before I grabbed her around the waste

hey bells Jacob called out been a while since you rushed out to meet me he laughed

I wanted to punch his face in she lunged in my arms trying to get to him obviously having the same thought

what's the problem Jacob asked looking confused he stopped walking closer what's up Edward whys bella so mad ? he asked in his mind

I glared at him but took pity on his innocent expression I had grown to like Jacob quite a bit but I didn't want him anywhere near my baby not now not ever

but I answered his question shes just having a bad morning you should give us a minute

he shrugged and walked inside his mind was completely jumbled and I was thankfull for that he assumed bella was just agree with me and willing to take it out on whoever got in her path he wouldn't say anything to rennesme and she wouldn't mention any of this to him either

I felt bella crumble and I let us both fall to the ground she wrapped herself around me holding me so tight I would have suffocated had I needed to breath  
I knew she would have been crying had she been human I could feel the sobs wrecking through her body I let her get it out barely holding on to my own composer

I heard emmetts thoughts skidder into my mind he had just come home and thought we were hurt he was rushing to my side

Edward he asked in his mind Edward what's happen

I put my hand up to stop him nothing I whispered were fine give us a minute

he was relieved but cautious

Rosalie just walked right past us drama queens she muttered

bella rennesme will be coming down stairs in a minute we must get up

she didn't make a move so I lifted her off the ground and held her steady on her own feet like I use to when she was a mortal and always off balance  
please bella be calm we cant push her we cant make her leave the way Alice seen her going please

she nodded and did her best to compose herself she opened her mind to me again

Edward ill die if I lose her I wont survive it please don't let that happen

I wont I promised I would hurt Jacob black before I would ever let him hurt My family

we walked inside both fully composed at this point we got to the kitchen just before nessie and Jacob came down I started for the fridgerater but esme brushed me away

iv already made there breakfast dear she smiled her concerned motherly look she always gave me when she was very worried

I did my best to smile back and went to sit by bella  
jasper who had felt the tension from upstairs joined us at the counter and worked his magic over us I felt false calm at once and I knew nessie had felt it as well she was still wound up from our discussion but she let jasper sooth her

Emmett was leaning against the door way his eyes weary waiting to judge my reaction I knew if I jumped the wolf right now he would join me he would always take my side I smiled a little because Emmett and my thought had been the same at that moment  
Jacob sized us all up when he walked in he could feel the buzz of tension even tho jasper had it at a minimal is someone gonna tell me what's going on around here he said a hint of annoyance in his voice  
nothing Alice said her sing song voice perfectly calm were just having a bit of a temper problem at the Cullen today nothing for you and nessie to worry about

rennesme pulled Jacob toward the door lets skip breakfast

where are you going today esme asked trying to sound nonchalant but I knew her mind and she was as upset about this choice as we were

it was Jake that answered still being dragged by nessie were going hunting up to goat rock anyone want to join he asked politely ?

NO! rennesme said a bit to loud there all busy today lets go Jake he let her pull him this time

and as soon as we heard the car pull away everyone exploded at once

what's happening Emmett asked

how could this be esme cried

you cant push this Edward Alice whispered

don't let her go jasper said

I wasn't sure anymore who was speaking out loud and who's voices were just in my head I put my head in my hands trying to drown them all out

that's enough Carlisle yelled

I hadn't even heard him arrive in the kitchen his thoughts were concerned more for me and bella then nessie

he was the only one that excepted this outcome he put one hand on mines still over my face and one on bellas  
you cant let this over come you she knows what shes doing she is more mature then some of you he pointed to us all  
she isn't making this desision based on the inprinting Edward you know that is true you see it in her mind youve told me yourself  
and bella she has shown you her thoughts many times you know she loves Jacob and you know he loves her I let my hands fall

Emmett was still staring at us in the dark rennessme confessed her love for Jake to us this morning Alice had a vision that if we fought her on it she would run away with him marry him even I flinched at my own words

Emmett looked like he would faint no he said NO!

she cant leave us Rosalie looked worst then he did she wouldn't Edward she wouldn't leave us

yes she would Alice answered in a small hurt voice she would choose him over us I've seen it I know she would we cant let it happen tho we all need to except this bella you need to except this if you do Edward will come along

we all know her very well Carlisle said we've all seen her mind we've all heard what she wants why cant you all just let her have it I know she is young to us but in her mind in her body even she is fully grown she isn't really a 6 yr old she is 16 and can handle this if you let her she and Jacob care for each other and seem to make each other happy

what about bella jasper said they have a past nessie doesn't know about

I gave him a look that had him backing away from me

don't get upset Edward but its true you know that would hurt nessie she should know bella I'm sorry but she should understand this before she gets to deep before they he stopped before they you know

we all groaned bella nearly sunk out of her chair but I was holding her

we don't need to discuss this right now Carlisle said the most important thing is that you all keep cool heads and that you don't push these kids to do something stupid its time to except that this is going to happen and when bella and Edward feel its time they will tell nessie about bella and Jacob's history

I nodded a thanks to Carlisle always the peace maker and protector he knew no one would question us any further once he closed the case

lets take a walk bella she let me guide her and once again my mind was drawn back to when she was human and it made me smile this time I kissed the top of her head as we headed out the door  
I could hear the rest of the family talking about us and I wanted to get as for away as possible so that I couldn't make out there voices or thoughts

I started to run and she dashed along with me I could feel my worries falling behind me even if just for a few minutes running at this speed always cleared my mind made me see the brighter side and it always calmed me down it seemed to have the same effect on bella most of the time

she let go of my hand wanna race she asked ? giving me a sarcastic look

lets I said and took off

she was fast but I was faster I stopped at the edge of our meadow and waited for her to catch up she was only a second behind me smiling

remember the first time we came up here she asked ?  
how could I forger I grabbed her hand and led us to the same spot we had sat the first time we sat right here I said and the whole time I was submerging the feeling to suck you dry I growled and nipped at her ear you smelled so tasty I kissed her neck right where I had imagined sinking my teeth into when she was human

she closed her eyes and we sank to the ground she leaned her head on my chest and lightly ran her fingers along my hand it seems like such a long time ago Edward

I know I said its amazing how much has changed since that day since the first time we kissed since the first time we met 8 years later and here we sit trying to figure out what to do with our very much adult daughter

she isn't an adult tho bella protested she is only a baby even if she appears grown she is still our baby  
I know but in her mind and in jakes mind she is an adult and they cant imagine being apart any more then I can imagine being apart from you

there not us bella yelled and turned to look at me there not like us

no bella there not us but they are in love inprint or not they do love each other I read there minds daily and I know how they feel as much as it disgust me I know its true

she signed and leaned back into my arms I have to tell her then Edward it will hurt her but it might make her change her mind she might not want to be with him if she knows

I thought about that and choose my words bella you have to understand that she might be upset with you to not just Jacob she will be very mad that we didn't tell her sooner

I know but we have to get it out before its to late it would be worst later

I kissed the top of her head inhaling the smell of her hair lets not tell her today tho when she comes home lets go see Charlie

she smiled up at me really she asked excited now

yup I said its been weeks since we've seen him and I know he misses you and ren

she leaped up excellent shall we hunt first ? good thinking I said but lets stay away from goat rock she might think we followed her we took off into the woods in search of out prey...

an hr later we arrived back home in better spirits especially when we noticed jakes car in the drive way bella sprinted ahead of me as we entered the house when I entered immediately felt the tension before I read it in anyones mind

its Seth Alice informed me hes hurt

wheres renesme I asked a little panic in my voice as I fielded through Alice's thoughts taking in everything that had happen

what is going on bella asked her voice shaky she could feel it to

renesme!? I said again

shes fine Edward esme said shes just a little shaken shes outside with rose we didn't want her to hear anymore then need be

HEAR WHAT!! bella yelled

Shhh I put my hand to her lips and whispered so that nessie wouldn't hear Seth was out hunting today alone up at goat rock he was attacked by I stumbled over the story by 3 of our kind they over took him she gasped hes alive I hurried but hes hurt badly

oh no she mouthed the words

I nodded at her sure she knew the rest of the story but I continued anyway Jake and nessie found him and took him back to la push Carlisle is there now we have to go fast we need all the information we can get

nessie bella said and rushed from my side

I caught her no bella she doesn't know what happen yet Jake sent her home to get Carlisle while he took Seth home she has her own theories lets not tell her until we have all the information from Seth

I'm coming with you Emmett said now standing right beside me if the wolfs get riley from this I don't want you there alone

thanks em but I would rather you stay and keep your eyes on ren don't let her out of your site and don't under any circumstance let her come to la-push we will be back soon

Alice keep your eyes open for any new threats and take a look at the volturi make sure they have nothing to do with this

I already checked she assured me there still content to leave us be Jane isn't involved either is caise its not the volturi

good I took a deep breath at least we have that going for us

lets go bella urged

ok...

we were to la-push in record time our concern for Seth pushed us both to run faster then normal

when we arrived the sullen faces only deepened our concern Jake interceded us at the door to the clearwater house

you cant go in he said in a small voice Carlisle will let us know when we can go back inside his eyes were so pained that even I felt the need to comfort him so I wasn't surprised when bella through herself into his arms

oh Jacob what happened ?

he didn't answer just tighted his hold on her tight enough now that it would have crushed bones if she wasn't made of marble

I let them embrace while I listened to Carlisle thoughts the image of Seth sent a shiver down my spine his body was mangled the gash in his stomach was horrendous his face was torn apart I ripped my mind away from the image

how did this happen I asked Jacob my fist were clenched my eyes were narrowed

he eyed me with a look I hadn't seen from him in years anger hatred even lingered there you know exactly how this happen your kind he said a vampire tore him apart probably would have killed him if they hadn't smelled me coming he spat the words at me as if I was the one who had hurt Seth

bella pulled away from him and was now at my side Jake I know your upset she said calmly trying to defuse him but you cant take this out on Edward you know none of us would ever hurt Seth

I didn't have to look away from Jake to know that the rest of the pack felt the same way as him they were all shouting it in there minds

do I bella? Jacob asked her do I really know that? all I know for sure is that one of your kind he said to her disgusted mulled one of my brothers

we should have known better then to get to friendly sams deadly voice came from behind me

I held up my hands in peace look guys we have never caused any of you any harm Jake you practically live with us you know that we didn't have anything to do with this

we know that you didn't DO it persay sam answered but we've listened to Seth's thoughts each time he transforms from the agony we see what he saw

he was alone I already seen this in seths head but I let sam explain for bella to hear he wasn't even hunting just out for a walk he didn't feel the need to take anyone with him because he doesn't look at goat rock as a threatening area he went in human form because he didn't want any company he just wanted some time to think alone he caught there scent about half way up the mountain and immediately turned and sped back down he was about to change to call on us when they jumped him  
sam was still behind us but I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my head so I turned to face him he continued they said they were looking for jasper that they had heard all about our little friendship and our treaty that no longer needed to exist since we were all buddys now the sarcasm dripped from sams voice

why were they looking for jasper bella asked me her eyes full of confusion and concern

I looked away from her eyes it was peter bella peter and Maria jaspers old friends

old friends Jake laughed dryly exactly my point bloodsucker these leeches were connected to you and your no longer welcome here Edward none of you are he glared at bella

the hurt in her face sparked my anger and what about rennesme Jake is she still welcome ? cause I'm sure she would be a little put out by your judgment of her family

he took a step toward me renessme and I will find a way to be together we can work around this but as far as were concerned now the treaty stands again you stay on your side we stay on ours the only exception is nessie

bella's eyes flashed so that's it then Jake your kicking the rest of us out of your life's but you think our daughter will still by apart of you ? think again she yelled at him because were a package deal take 1 take all or take none

Jacob took another step forward and his plan was to attack me but before I could react the door slammed and Carlisle came out

what is wrong with all of you ? do you think we cant hear you just inside the house ? do you think Seth needs this stress right now ? Edward bella leave now  
I stepped infront of Carlisle now taking bella with me were not leaving you here Carlisle we stay as long as you have to

no son you don't there not willing to reason right now and Seth has enough problems without listening to you all bicker and fight about him

how bad is it I asked ?

its bad he answered and put his hand on my shoulder but he will heal he is very strong and his body heals fast we all remember how quickly Jake healed after the fight with the newborns Seth should be like new in a few weeks I felt bella relax and myself as well

good I said but were still not leaving without you  
he is safe here sam said we wish no harm to the doctor he is doing all he can to keep Seth comfortable and we still appreciate that for now he can come and go as he pleases once Seth is healed he like the rest of you will be banned from la-push

how easy they forget bella snarled

no bella I held her in place not now lets leave before this gets out of control

when we passed Jake he put his hand on my shoulder don't even think about trying to keep me away from her he warned

I brushed his hand off me and stared him down the treaty stands again that means you stay off our land maybe you will make an exception for her but we wont except you stay away from our side of the line and as long as she is on our side you'll stay away from her as well

we took off before he could comment

when we crossed the invisible line bella stopped running Edward this is bad this is really bad

I know I know but what can we do ? I hate leaving Carlisle there we have to stay close I can still hear his thoughts from here if something goes wrong we can be back there in less then a minute

there our friends Edward bella grabbed my arms to stop me from pacing they would never hurt Carlisle there are friends she said again

you didn't hear there thoughts bella things have changed they were ready to attack me they were weary about hurting you but they were reading to rip me apart and burn my remains

no she whispered there just angry Edward they wouldn't I took another look into carlisles mind to check on Seth his wounds hadn't healed at all but he was awake he was popping in and out of wolf form leah was trying to calm him down because the transformation wasn't good for his wounds

what is it bella asked she noticed the hurt look on my face

nothing I was just checking on Seth hes in alot of pain I shook the image from my mind once again we have to call home I said they should know what's happen I took out my cell phone

Alice answered before it even rang Edward she yelled into the phone what the hell is going on wheres Carlisle

hes fine Alice calm down he's fine hes still in la-push that's why you cant see him

you left him there she spat out disbeleive in her voice

its ok Alice I'm close I can hear his thoughts and jakes there both calm now that I'm off there turf  
she relaxed a little hows Seth she asked

I hesitated not wanting to paint to bad a picture for bella hes in bad shape but he will recover in a few weeks

Emmett and jasper are on there way to meet you at the line she told me and don't argue its to late they already left

ok I signed I guess it cant hurt to be prepared

keep me informed she said and hung up

I put my arms around bella and held her tight were gonna fix this I promised its just a misunderstanding the wolfs will come around bella  
she looked into my eyes if they would have hurt you Edward I would have killed them my friends Jacob embry quil I would have fought them what if it comes to that ? you know how protective they all our of Seth if they blame us for this there gonna come after us

calm down bella it wont come to that I wont let it Jake wont either he will put renesme first you know that he always has before he knows he cant have her without us he was thinking about that when we left his common sense was returning hopefully he will convince the others that this has nothing to do with us

jasper appeared next to us and we broke our embrace his jaw was tight and his fist were clenched Emmett appeared right behind him the same tense look but his eyes were much more fierce he was ready to go for the kill

don't even go there guys I warned

how could you leave him there Emmett approached me they could kill him Edward he could be dead before we even cross that stupid line

Emmett I would never leave Carlisle in danger you know that if I thought even for a second that he would be hurt I would be there right now but I can hear there thoughts and his and they have no intention to hurt him

the fire in his eyes went out a little but he still looked wild its still risky Edward they could turn at any minute we should go in

no bella said we cant

shes right I backed her up they will get violent if we cross the line the treaty is back in place we stay to our land they stay to theres we hold the treaty until they give us a reason not to or until they realize how apserd this is

why do they blame us anyway jasper asked I looked at him confused Alice didn't tell you ? no he said weary now what is it ?

the vampires that attacked Seth it was peter and Maria jasper they were looking for you they wanted to know why we were teamed up with wolfs they ran into Seth and they chased him down he tried to fight them but they pinned him none of the others quiletts were in wolf form so they didn't know he was in trouble they were going for the kill when they sensed Jacob and nessie approaching they took off there was another male with them I didn't recognize him tho

jasper took this all in ill find them he said ill take care of this I could read his every thought so I knew he was gonna take off I grabbed his shoulder no jasper WE will take care of this together but not until we make sure Carlisle gets out safe

hes right Emmett said when Carlisle comes out we can hunt them down

I'm coming bella said her voice was a growl

no I said bella your gonna go home with Carlisle I want you to be with nessie at all times actually you should go now I want you around if anyone comes to the house you can protect her

she looked torn that's not fair Edward Alice and rose are more then capable of taking care of nessie  
I know I said in my most persuasive voice but I would be distracted if I wasn't positive that nessie was with you I feel better knowing that she has 1 of us around at all times

that cinched it ok bella said ill go home be careful she leaned up and kissed me softly please Edward stay safe for me

I kissed her back more deeply this time I will love go on I'm sure renesme is a mess with worry right now I've seen what Seth looked like if she seen that she must be terrified she kissed me one more time before sprinting away

Emmett was standing at the line ready to run at any sign I gave him jasper was right next time him body tenced and alert I joined them at the line I hoped we were just over reacting a bit but you can never be to safe I sifted through the minds of everyone I could pick up from this distance I had to be very familiar with a voice to hear it from this far I could hear Jake he was angry but he was also starting to think straight and he knew that he had made a mistake threatening me today and that my daughter wouldn't like that much  
I could make out leahs thoughts her concern for her brother was over welming her pain was almost as severe as his  
Carlisle of course came in nice and clear I could hear his voice from quite a distance he assumed that was because he had made me and we were connected in some way by the venom he had injected into my body  
sams voice was the faintest but I could make out some his thoughts were calm but edgy he wanted a fight he wanted revenge and he was willing to go through anyone or anything to get it but he was trying to think of the best thing for the pack he was reconsidering his anger toward us but he still couldn't shake the feeling that it was our fault

my tension eased when Carlisle said his goodbyes and headed toward us no one was hostile with him but no one was overly friendly either

hes coming I told my brothers hes on his way hes alone and hes fine

they relaxed a little but the tension didn't ease until we saw Carlisle come through the trees and cross to our side he smiled at us but the smile didn't touch his eyes he was tired and sad about the issues that took place

Seth ? Emmett asked he will be ok ?

Carlisle patted Emmett on the back there almost as resilient as us he will heal in time lets get home  
jasper put his hand out to stop me I read his thought your right I said out loud we should find them

Carlisle shook his head I don't need to read minds to know what you boys are thinking and its out of the question at this time we will get our chance to hunt down peter and Maria but not until we have a plan have Alice check into things and get approval from the wolfs

APPROVAL!! Emmett boomed we don't need permission Carlisle as long as we stay on our side

this is there hunt Carlisle said it was there man that got taken down and they want revenge we have to honor that and if they wont let us work with them then we can scope our side keep an eye out but that's all boys

I'm sorry Carlisle jasper said but that is not all they were looking for me they want something from me and I'm gonna find out what it is with our without the quiletts permission

I had barely noticed that we were speed walking in the direction of our home

you must listen to me on this jasper Emmett we will not start a war with the wolfs over this and if they come after us we will defend ourselfs but we will not hurt them nor will we cross them by taking away there revenge without giving them a chance first  
fine jasper said then ill hunt peter down have a chat and I will leave him fully intact ill even call and let the wolfs know where he is when I've gotten my answers

hes right I said we have to know why they were looking for him after all this time there might be more to the story then what they told Seth

were going Emmett said and stopped walking so did jasper

I took a few more steps then stopped as well I'm sorry Carlisle but this is what's best for our family if the quiletts have a problem with it then they will just have to taken it up with us

Hope you liked what i have so far please leave comments should i keep writting ??


End file.
